To Live Again the Angel in the Outside
by CurruptedGothTheHeller
Summary: A little bit before The Outsiders story at a party at Tim's that Pony snuck out to. Someone we all love drops in literally... Just after a battle with chaos! TIM/USAGI/DALLY
1. Unexpected Falls

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything O.O

Tittle: To Live Again an Angel in the Outside

Series: Outsiders/SailorMoon

Pairing:Dally/Usagi/Tim

Rating:M

Warning:Threesome/Chan/Bondage/and Yaoi

A/N: Hi all I'm back and i decided to go over all my old stuff since im embarrassed over the quality. I decided to rewrite this and will also be

redoing my other stuff. It has potential since i still haven't seen anything like this yet and the inspiration just struck me again hope you all like my

renditions of my old stuff hehe enjoy kiddoes!

PROLOGUE- Unexpected Falls

Usagi was falling in and outta focus as the black mammoth portal spat her out of sight and into almost staggering over a

stunned Dally's lap. The poker games had ground to a halt , flirting couples in corners and even ones out side had stopped to stare in a drunken

stupor. Usagi had no time to think this over as she stumbled falling to the ground looking up. The only noise in the room was the noise of the

portal having snapped close and the low background noise of music. She had no sooner noticed this when the dread ,pain , suffering and

emotional exhaustion took over leaving her to faint dead in the room as the strain reached a climax. She fought the darkness threatening but

passed out just as Dally began to loom over her, mouth opened to spew a, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Usagi woke up and the first thing she saw was about 2 guys surrounding her while she layed haphazardly on a ratty

mattress no sign of the party goers around... Cursing mentally she tried sitting up but that was almost impossible through the pain reverberating

through her head to the point she almost passed out again. Hearing the faint sound of water running she noticed blurry movement and soon felt a

cool cloth brush against her face ,having almost jumped out of her skin when a loud voice erupted from the most imposing figure to her left that

she barely could make out. "Curtis get a phone call to your brother she's burning up real bad and I might have to ice her down!" Usagi tried lifting

up again mouth open to protest that she was fine and needed to leave but all that came forth was a whimper and not a centimeters movement as

she was far too weak.

A males hand ranthrough her newly turned silver tresses and she relaxed for the moment as the same voice from earlier

soothed her saying, " Be calm baby girl we gotcha now! Dunno who ya' are baby but we gotcha now. Your going to be fine when your fever

breaks... I'll personally kill the fuck that beat you so bad..." The murmuring continued but Usagi had already faded out again caught up in the

soothing whispers.

He was running his hand through her hair in an attempt to sooth her when he noticed she passed out again . He got

up quickly and ran down the hall ,passing Ponyboy on the way who was on the phone, yelling for Tim. When they made it back to the room they

began stripping her, Tim ran to the bathroom and hurriedly filled the tub with cold water while Dally tried picking up the gorgeous battered

Foundling with minimal transference shock to her injurys. "It's ready ! Hurry get her in she needs to cool down quickly . Any higher and it'll be the

hospital ain't neither us got the cash for that and we don't want any questions Dally!", Tim said.

Dally layed her gently in sliding to the ground to hold her head up as Tim slid to the side grabbing her sides and arms

as the silver orbs snapped open wide in shock. A hissed gasp came from plump but busted lips and soon a chattered whisper was heard from the

fragile girl in their arms. " Whats...*chatter*...go...ing... on? *chatter* Wh..ere...am I...please?" A awkward moment passed as new confused and

scared sobs burst from their befuddled and fever bound captive. Usagi still couldn't see anything but 2 blurres through the pounding in her head

and the chills now racking her vulnerable body. Hardly able to focus so confused she was and feeling hands on her not allowing her to move she

started to sob. Those hands began to move first a pair caressed her face and stomach gently but firmly, the other pair moved to rub her sides and

back in circles. Embarrassed and scared she tensed up till the lulling voice from before whispered in her ear soothingly. "Shhhhhh...It's alright now

angel... Just gotta cool you down your in pretty bad shape, Baby, just calm down ol' Dally and Tim got ya now... Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. That's it

pretty angel just relax and let us take care of you... Ain't nobody gonna hurt ya..."

Dally and Tim sighed in relief as the sobs tapered down. Those silver orbs fluttering now with the gentle shakes of the tiny gal

adjusting to the water. Usagi's conscience tapered off with the lull of the voices in her ear this time in a more natural sleep instead. She was

unaware of the fact she was fairly snuggling into the two pairs of hands belonging to some very worried but somewhat smugly flattered boys. Dally

said ," Least she's sleeping fine ", as he looked over at Tim and saw him nod. Tim stood up and said "I am going to go lay out some towels." Dally

continued his soothing of her sides and back while shifting to hold her head up giving a confirmatory hum...

Tim grabbed some soft towels and hastily ran back just as he turned the corner he saw Ponyboy rush to the door as

it rang letting in Darrel who looked none too happy at the moment but was holding it in to become abreast of the situation. Paying no more heed

to the brothers he headed back to the room to Dally.


	2. Laying innocence

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything O.O

Tittle: To Live Again an Angel in the Outside

Series: Outsiders/Sailor Moon

Pairing:Dally/Usagi/Tim

Rating:M

Warning:Threesome/Chan/Bondage/and Yaoi

A/N: Hey long time no update heh... I know I'm definitely pathetic. Well on another note here's another lame chapter! LOLS.

CHAPTER ONE - LAYING INNOCENCE

Dally came into the bathroom bypassing Tim on the way as he was laying the towels on the bed, and settled onto the tile next to

their Little Foundling. Reaching out to muss up her pretty silver locks he hummed happy that the tempture was steady at at least and not

rising any more. Truly , Dally thought to himself , it would of been very unsettling had Tim and him been forced to take her to the emergency clinic.

What would they of been able to answer for the doctors when asked? Tim and him were not favorites at the hospital and very likely would have

ended up suspect to their Little Foundling's injurys not to mention she was definatly a minor. All and all not a good picture ,he thought. Leaning

over after tousling her bangs away from her flushed face , he kissed her lips briefly and unplugged the drain. Cradling her carefully he stood up

nuzzling her face into his neck , tighting his fingers under her bare bottom he marveled at exactly how tiny she really was. Dally's whole hand fit

her bum and part of the back of her thighs in his grip , while his other arm wrapped her limp upper frame tight to his chest. Dally had to pause a

moment as he stood because just the feel of her silk-like in his arms called to a primal part of him...

Tim clearing his throat from the doorway snapped him out of his hazy impromptu lust. Glancing over he was met with a

knowing smile and hooded eyes which he met with his own. "Hey the beds ready , hows our sweet little one doing?", Tim asked

reaching out and tucking a silvery curl behind Foundlings delicate ear as they got close to the doorway. "Hmm...A little

better Tim , at least it's not rising anymore so I feel comfortable laying her into our bed. What do you think?",Dally stated.

Caressing her back Tim moved his fingers circularly going lower dipping down to touch her intimately through Dallys' fingers

as he adjusted his grip to hold her more securely. Their gazes darken as a small whimper came from their Foundlings lips.

Cooing , Tim stroked a bit harder pushing a single digit into her from under and kissed her softly on the side of her pretty

neck as he lent down to gaze from her shoulder. Dally panted a bit as a louder whimper escaped and she shifted against him in

a fitful sleep.

Tim snapped the door shut the same time Dally slid down to bathroom floor leaning against the wall and shifting her

to his lap right on his bulge. Dally hissed banging his head gently on the wall as Tim settled himself in front of them

reaching out to turn their girl around. Little Foundling ended up spread across Dallys' chest and legs head lolling back

onto his shoulder exposing a pale throat to their predatory eyes. Exchanging gazes as a formality Dally began rocking his hip

as Tim griped her forcefully with one hand pushing their delicate girls pelvis against Dallys' humping and slipped his thumb

inside her delicate entrance. A sob came from Foundlings flushed face heaving her petite chest and drawing their eyes. "Hush,

Shhhhhhhh baby , hush little one we're going to make you feel real good," Tim whispered in croon. Nuzzling her throat he

began nipping there as he forced her harder against a almost frantic now Dally. Tim jabbed his thumb in harder as he

unzipped with his other stopping when Dally reached out to plant his now free hand on her shuddering chest squeezing

gleefully to a chorus of whimpers coming from Little Foundlings mouth. Tim bit down on her throat harshly at Dallys' hand

gripping exquisitely on his piece . A harsh gasp later and Tim knew Dally had come so he focused on foundling and the hand

practically graphed around him.

Dally grinned lazily down at Foundling reaching with his free hand to her other breast not held tightly by Tim cooing

at her mewled sobs and whimpers. He lazily flicked his nails across a pale pink nipple and then slid his hand down to her

clit squeezing and flicking as they felt her start to clench. Tim looked up grunting as he came in Dallys's hand. Dally said

in a croon ,"Our Little ones never been touched before... Look at those gorgeous shudders you can smell the innocence Tim."

They both smirked and then focused on soothing her shivering little body. Getting cleaned up they managed to lay her

in the next room clothed in a simple t-shirt of theirs on the cool towels. Not a moment to soon as the door was knocked on

and Darral came rushing in with a bag of supplies. Ponyboy came trailing in after with a large chipped glass of water held in

his hands looking just as worried if not more as his brother..


End file.
